Selena Ellesta Sullivan
History on The August 14 1998, Isabella (Iris) met Billy Small at the Festvial, They fell in love, went to Billy's house and had an affair. The Daughter , Selena were born 7 months later. Isabella tell Billy that she is Iris the goddess of Rainbow and Selena is a demigoddess. Selena were small and unique, but sweet and caring. iris stayed unitl Selena were 11. When Lena were 12, she were walking to a Fair, Selena were attacked by a Furies who try to kill her, But Apollo had save Selena. When Selena went to home and tell her dad what happen, that she was almost attack by Furies and was save by Apollo. When Lena was 13 year old, She was walking to forest and a mintour came behind her and grab her and she stab it and killed it. When She was 14 year old, A Sphinx came to attack her, but Lena strangle the Sphinx and killed it, when Lena is 15, she was attacked by Sabina the cruelest demigod that rebelled against aall gods against all odds. The fight was brutal leaving Lena half dead. before Exile kill her, A Rainbow Spirit was sent by Iris and killed the Exile. The Rainbow Spirit is Sabrina who is a Daughter of Iris and left. Lena left and went to home and tell her dad what happen to and He tell her that her mother is Iris and that she is Demigoddess,and Billy take her with him to the camp and she went to straight to Greek's Cabin. Power OffensiveEdit #Children of Iris have the ability to conjure a weapon out of pure rainbows which can be used for combat; however, only one weapon can be conjured at a time and it cannot be bigger than the one who conjured it. #Children of Iris have the ability to focus an intense beam of prismatic light which will burn anything it touches. DefensiveEdit #Children of Iris have the ability to conjure a shield of pure rainbows, roughly two to three times the size of the user, which will blunt most attacks but slow the movement of the conjurer. #Children of Iris have the ability to surround a small area around them in a shell of rainbows in order to defend themselves; the longer the shell is held, the more it drains. SupplementaryEdit #Children of Iris have the ability to conjure a cage made of pure rainbows, the larger the cage the more energy it drains. #Children of Iris have the ability to cause a massive rainbow to crash down in front of them; which can be used offensively, defensively or any other way imagined. #Children of Iris have the ability to split the light of a rainbow into seven beams which can be redirected in order to light an area or even blind people. 3 Months After Character is MadeEdit #Children of Iris are able to "rainbow" travel, where they can travel into a rainbow and come out somewhere else, similar to an iris message, but instead of only being able to talk, the child of Iris can actually use it to teleport themselves 6 Months After Character is MadeEdit #Children of Iris are able to conjure golden wings, that grants them flight for a short time, the longer they maintain the flight, the more energy it drains and the longer they need to rest between 9 Months After Character is MadeEdit #Children of Iris are able to create a miniature monster out of pure rainbows to fight for them for a short time, the monster can be no larger than 2 to 3 times the size of the user, and while the monster is fighting for them, they themselves are incapacitated TraitsEdit #Children of Iris usually have outgoing and colourful personalities. #Children of Iris do not need drachmas to send iris messages. Photo iris__goddess_of_the_rainbow_by_prairiekittin-d517qpg.jpg|Selena's Mother, Iris Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Demigoddess Category:Member of Greek's Cabin Category:Daughter of Iris Category:Children of Iris Category:Single,Looking